


Everything stays

by QueenNeva



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeva/pseuds/QueenNeva
Summary: -If Steven found spinel after change your mind -This happened a month after the events of change your mind.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 8





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site lol.anyway i got this idea while trying to sleep.

"oh pink...." he backed away from her. 'why am i here again?' he asked himself and suddenly felt her grabbed him. He tried to escape but couldn't "whi?-wait-no-st-" suddenly everything went black and he saw the pink figure that looked exactly like him. 

Steven opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. 'it was just a dream.......' he grabbed his phone and checked the time 4:00am. 'maybe i should go somewhere to clear my head before going back asleep'...he thought and went to the warp pad "ok warp pad take me to a place that hm...mom used to visit?" 

He opened his eyes and saw a old looking garden Then he saw a heart shaped gem. He walked over to her. "hello im Steven who are you?" The gem looked at him "oh hello im spinel! did pinkie send you here?" she asked "uh no i just ask the warp to take me somewhere that ...she used to visit" Steven said "do you know her?" spinel asked, "i only heard things about her..." Steven said. "oh...well Me and pink are playing a waiting game!" Steven paused for a second spinel look confused as to why he's just stareing at her. suddenly he broke the silence "wait she said for you to wait here as in a game?" Spinel nodded "yeah ...hey are you ok?.." Steven sighed and looked away "Im sorry but...she doesn't exist anymore.."

"You're joking right...?" ...."No im sorry spinel...." ..."could you tell me what happened to her...?" Steven noddded

-after telling spinel-

Steven looked back at spinel which he heard crying the moment he brought up how she made new life and new friends  
"i tho-ught she was my Fr-iend..i..thought...."she kept holding her gem "spinel are yo-" before Steven was able to finish she poofed.


	2. drift away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Reasons with spinel while the other crystal gems join

Steven sat there and waits for spinel to reform then she dose Steven noticed that her heart shaped gem was upside down now and he noticed how she stared at him. "spine-" "....she left me for some nobodies ?!" she stares at the gardens ground .Steven flinched "spinel im sorry pink left you.....she did kind-" she kicked steven and he got thrown on the floor "gn..." "this is just swell hahah! she just made new life and new friends! while leaving me to just stand here and play a stupid game?!" steven got back up "spinel pl-" suddenly he heard the warp activate 

Pearl Garnet and Amethyst were on the warp spinel paused and looked at them while Steven turned around pearl gasped "it cant be..." spinel giggled "oh pearl it can be and your right! you see .." she jumped in front of Steven "i got a pretty new style .I thought it was time for a change" Steven healed the starch on him "spinel... please listen we never knew pink abounded yo-" amethyst steps in "who are you anyway the things im getting is that your name is spinel and you know pink?" spinel blinked at amethyst "pink never even told you guys about me?!" she yelled at the last part "... you were pink diamonds thing to!" she looks at pearl " and she just brought you with her didn't i mean anything to her!"

Steven sighed "look what mom did was...horrible.....you just need to try and move on and make new friends" Spinel looked at him "how do ya know these new friends might like me?" Steven smiled "i know some gems who will" Spinel sits on the ground "i dont know..." she mumbles

"Someday  
Somewhere  
Somehow  
You'll love again  
You just need to find someone" Steven sings to her spinel looks back at him "a song?..." she says steven replies "maybe it will make you feel better spinel" "i would try.."Spinel said.  
"Someday  
Somewhere  
Somehow  
I'll love again  
I just need to find someone" Steven got up and the others start to go to the warp pad and leaving them there.  
"Someone who treats me better  
Someone who wants me around"  
Images of pink started to fade in Spinel's mind as she sings along with Steven.  
"Someday  
Somewhere  
Somehow  
You're gonna feel found" They go to the warp pad and they traveled back to the temple.  
"Today  
Right here  
Right now  
I already feel found"  
Spinel smiles as she follows Steven


	3. a visit,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and spinel gets a visit from the diamonds

Spinel follows steven to outside on the beach she they sat and watched the sunset together.Then they heard the diamonds  
"Hello Pink-i mean steven" white diamond says as the other diamonds came out of the robot ship. "So we were wondering if you would li-" steven sighed "we been over this im not pink diamond and i wont live with you but maybe someone will" steven said "spinel do you want to stay with the diamonds?" "no....i dont want to leave this place just yet i havent explored any of it and ill like to stay with the others for a while to" Spinel replied "Hm very well then we will ask when you might change your mind" blue said "that wont happen any time soon" steven mumbled and they left. "So...what do you do around here universe?" spinel asked "well i want you to meet some of my other friends so come "steven said and spinel nodded happily and followed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer well ill try to make it longer if i get more ideas for it.


	4. new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes spinel to meet connie

Spinel followed Steven threw a neighborhood. "wow this place is cool!" spinel said as Steven gone to the door for Connie's house "huh uh," he knocks on the door and a few seconds later Connie opens "oh hello Steven! is this a new gem?" said Connie when she opened the door. "yep she's a new gem we found in a garden in space."Steven replied  
"Hi Connie my names spinel." Spinel grinned "hello spinel its nice to meet you." Connie said. "well i'll let you guys get to know eachother if you need me i'll be where the gems are."

Steven lefted connie and spinel in the house "soo what do you do ?" spinel asked "well im about to start studying for collage soon...so i got some books to help me" Connie replied  
"oh cool!" spinel grinned "what do you do spinel?" Connie sat on the couch "well i was made to entertain pink but she abandoned me..." spinel said "oh im sorry to hear that" Connie looked at spinel "no its ok besides steven told me i just need to move on and make new friends.which would be hard but i promised him ill try." spinel smiled 

Steven comes back an hour later "Hello guys did you have fun and stuff?" Spinel and Connie nodded " hey Steven!" Spinel said "well ima take spinel and show her some of beach city." Connie nodded "ok have fun!" spinel andSsteven left .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make the next chapter the last chapter if i dont get anymore ideas m.


End file.
